


Cemetry Gates

by tearsformorguie



Category: American Horror Story, Scream (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Billy e Stu são bffs, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Sad Ending, Spoilers, The Smiths References, Violet mora em Woodsboro antes da Murder Houser, Woodsboro (Scream), amo o billy e o stu mas só pq são fictícios, depende da interpretação, eu sinto que eu não deveria estar escrevendo isso a, ideia romantizada dos dois (?)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: 1994. Antes do Massacre de Woodsboro e da ida do casal Harmon para a Murder House, Billy e Violet se conhecem em uma festa qualquer. Com o passar do tempo, a amizade dos dois cresce regada a filmes de terror e The Smiths até se tornar algo além disso.♦  Para conseguir juntar a história dos dois personagens, a narrativa se passa nos anos 90, quando aconteceu o Massacre em Woodsboro. Além disso, obviamente a antiga cidade da Violet não era Woodsboro, mas nessa fanfic ela moraria lá antes de mudar para L.A. onde fica a Murder House.♦ Fanfic também publicada no Social Spirit e Wattpad
Relationships: Billy Loomis & Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/ Violet Harmon, mentioned Stu Macher/ Tatum Riley





	1. Prólogo - Trouble loves me

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia para essa fanfic surgiu de um vídeo aleatório no Youtube supondo uma interação entre o Billy e a Violet. Depois que vi esse vídeo, fiquei um pouco obcecada com esse "casal" (?) e logo me coloquei pra escrever. Até porque não seria eu se não fosse pra gostar de casais aleatórios quase sem interação ( cof cof fremione cof cof).
> 
> Enfim, como colocado antes no Disclaimer, a fanfic se passa toda nos anos 90. Violet se muda de Woodsboro para L.A. (local da Murder House). Todas essas alterações foram feitas para que a história fluísse melhor. Penso nessa fanfic com no máximo cinco capítulos, mas tenho ideias para one's deles também. Tudo vai depender do tempo agora KKKK (rindo de nervoso).
> 
> Bom, é isso! Espero do fundo do coração que vocês curtam!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Cemetry gates**

**Prólogo – “Trouble loves me”**

**1997 // Murder House**

**Violet já fora um pássaro.** Não demorou muito para que a consciência dela viesse à tona e ela então percebesse que não tinha mais suas asas a fim de voar para bem longe daquela maldita casa. Ignorava qualquer tipo de contato com o mundo lá fora porque era difícil demais ser lembrada a todo momento da vida que poderia ter aproveitado e ela simplesmente havia jogado fora. Pensava muito na mulher a qual poderia ter se tornado, no que ela poderia ter conhecido lá fora se fosse livre de novo.

Estar morta naquela casa, no entanto, era tão ruim quanto saber da vida fora dela. Tudo parecia a entediar.

Quanto mais andava pelos corredores, mais eles lhe pareciam monótonos. Havia decorado cada cor, rachadura e poeira daquele lugar. Vez ou outra, Violet ia para seu antigo quarto para pegar os livros os quais costumava ler, mas estes também já se tornavam entediantes de tanto ela se agarrar a eles. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes teria lido The Stranger de Albert Camus. Uma frase dele sempre a assombrava:” A vida é a soma de todas as suas escolhas.”

Em meio a isso, tentava conversar com seus pais para ao menos ter com quem falar. Só que nada parecia lhe dar tantas lembranças de tudo o que aconteceu como os dois. Apesar de Violet não ser muito entregue às fantasias, pensava com dor que tudo poderia ter sido diferente se seus pais simplesmente tivessem se separado quando o caos aconteceu. Ela poderia ter ficado em sua antiga cidade, no seu antigo quarto e, quem sabe, continuar suas amizades de onde parou.

Era uma bela fantasia, mas mais tarde ela descobriria que, mesmo voltando a sua cidade natal, nada teria a chance de voltar como era.

Em um dia em que tomou coragem, Violet resolveu sair até o quintal da Murder House. Precisava de um pouco de contato com aquele mundo. Estava do jeito que ela se lembrava quando chegara lá, bem no início de tudo. Folhas amareladas para todos os lados, um pouco de sujeira pelos cantos e com a porta repleta de correspondências de antigos donos que passaram por lá. Com uma vida tediosa, Violet resolveu bisbilhotar as cartas e ler alguns jornais.

As cartas eram apenas contas atrasadas ou alguns anúncios idiotas de mercados e serviços aleatórios. Chato, pensou ela e passou para os jornais. Tinha a impressão de que, finalmente, seu tédio iria passar.

Foi então que uma manchete em especial lhe chamou atenção. Só de ler o nome da cidade em questão fez com que seus olhos se arregalassem à procura de qualquer tipo de informação. Assim que leu mais sobre, as lágrimas vieram num segundo.

_“Woodsboro devastada após massacre de adolescentes.”_

Ao ler toda a história e ver a foto dele, entrara mais uma vez em conflito interno o qual ela se odiava por ter.

Violet já não sabia mais qual motivo a fazia chorar compulsivamente como naquele momento. Tudo o que ela sabia era que os problemas a amavam.

_**“Just when it seems like** _

_**Everything's evened out** _

_**And the balance seems serene** _

_**...** _

_**Trouble loves me** _

_**Seeks and finds me** _

_**To charlatanize me”** _


	2. Cemetry Gates

**Cemetry Gates**

**Capítulo um – “Cemetry gates”**

**15 de abril de 1994// Woodsboro**

**Preferia ter ficado em casa.** Era tudo o que pensava ao ouvir todo o barulho vindo daquela festa. Para começar, não sabia nem o porquê de ter sido convidada. Stu Macher e Violet Harmon não eram o que poderia ser chamado de melhores amigos. Os dois nem ao menos conversavam para que ele a tivesse convidado, então qual era o ponto o qual ela estava perdendo ali?

Violet estava de braços cruzados ao lado de sua única amiga, Casey Becker, que a convenceu a ir depois de muito ter implorado. Sentia-se um pouco irritada por estar fazendo aquilo por ela que nem ao menos se importava sobre o que estava confortável ou não em fazer. E Violet com certeza não estava nem um pouco confortável.

Enquanto as duas esperavam no hall de entrada, Violet escutava o som abafado de I touch myself tocando lá dentro. Mal conhecia Stu, mas nada era mais ele do que aquele cenário. Lembrava-se várias vezes de vê-lo pelos corredores fazendo palhaçadas com todo mundo, inclusive Violet. Mas, ao contrário do que Stu esperava, Violet o encarou com tédio no olhar e teve vontade de rir quando o garoto saiu andando sem graça. Ela não era muito fã de intimidade com pessoas que ela mal conhecia...

— Ok, ainda dá tempo de saírmos correndo desse lugar. – Violet disse sarcástica e Casey revirou os olhos, porém, ainda com um sorriso em seu rosto. – Ainda não entendo o porquê de estarmos aqui.

— Festas são legais, Violet.

— Pra você, talvez. Eu odeio lugares com tanta gente. – Disse ela. Casey a olhou pelo canto do olho e deu um pequeno sorrisinho, daqueles que diziam “pode reclamar o quanto quiser, ainda vamos ficar aqui.” Violet logo percebeu pelo jeito que Casey olhava para suas sandálias plataforma pretas que algo não estava certo. Ela escondia alguma coisa. – Eu nem ao menos fui convidada para estar aqui, Casey.

— Claro que foi, Violet! – Respondeu subindo o olhar, impaciente. – Conversei com Stu hoje e ele disse que eu poderia levar quem eu quisesse. – Fez uma pausa pequena. – Exceto, qualquer garoto.

Violet franziu a testa, confusa.

— Desde quando você fala com o Stu?

— Desde quando Stu planeja festas nessa casa maravilhosa. – Respondeu ela como se fosse óbvio. Violet arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – E desde que ele convida o Steve, também...

Então uma luz se acendeu na consciência de Violet. Ela riu sarcástica.

— Por acaso o seu intuito não é me deixar sozinha pra você ficar com o Steve, não é? – Perguntou cruzando os braços. Casey suspirou e então Violet riu sarcástica. – Eu vou embora.

— Não! Por favor, Violet. – Pediu ela. – Você sabe o quão difícil está sendo pra eu me aproximar dele.

— Porque ele é um imbecil.

— Para! Ele não é assim. – Disse ela com o olhar arregalado. Violet bufou.

— Tanto faz. Mas por que você me chamou pra vir sendo que é a sua boca que vai beijar a dele? – Perguntou. A cara que Casey fez foi mais esclarecedora do que qualquer palavra que ela tivesse dito. O sorriso dela se afrouxou como o de uma criança após de ter aprontado alguma. – Não, não e não! Não vou dar um fora no Stu por você. Isso é ridículo!

— Violet... 

Stu apareceu cambaleando para o lado da porta depois de três insistentes tocadas de campainha, completamente bêbado. Olhou para as duas com o olhar arregalado – principalmente para Casey. A loira estava mais bonita que o comum naquele dia. Em conjunto às sandálias pretas, usava um vestido branco justo em seu busto e de caimento leve até o joelho.

— A porta já estava aberta, bobinhas! – Stu disse rindo após uma longa pausa constrangedora olhando Casey e com a língua enrolada pelo álcool. – Fiquem a vontade, garotas. A festa é em qualquer canto da casa.

— Oi, Stu. – Casey o cumprimentou sem graça.

— Oi, Casey. – Disse com a voz arrastada. – Vocês não vão entrar?

— Logo, logo. Só precisamos resolver algumas coisinhas aqui. – Olhou para Violet quase que com piedade. Stu riu – mais uma vez – e saiu andando e gritando para que ninguém interrompesse o papo de garotas acontecendo fora da casa. Casey fechou a porta novamente e então disse: - Eu juro que não iria pedir pra você dar o fora nele por mim.

— Ainda não entendo o porquê de você ter me chamado.

— Porque vai ser bom pra nós duas! – Disse dando pequenos pulinhos. Violet riu. – Olha, vai ser divertido. Stu está bêbado.

— Ele sempre parece estar bêbado.

— Fato. – Casey riu. – Mas ele deve ficar mais engraçado ainda.

Violet suspirou. Não tinha gostado da situação em que Casey estava a colocando. Mas, ela também tinha que admitir que ver o estado deplorável de Stu a fez ter vontade de rir e até curtir um pouco mais a ideia da festa.

— Tudo bem... – Disse e Casey deu um pequeno gritinho de felicidade. – Mas lembre-se que é você quem vai dar o fora no Stu e que ele provavelmente nunca mais vai te convidar pra nenhuma das festas dele.

— Acho que Steve tem uma casa bem legal também. – Piscou para Violet e esta revirou os olhos rindo. Casey era impossível.

Ao entrarem as duas ali, Casey foi logo cumprimentando as pessoas de uma forma totalmente desinibida e em busca das bebidas enquanto Violet ficou encostada em um canto observando tudo. Aquele lugar estava repleto de pessoas bêbadas e drogadas, todas elas rindo, pulando e dançando. Sentiu-se um peixinho fora d’água. Era tudo muito barulhento, sufocante. Olhou para o teto como se procurasse por ar. Resolveu sair dali e andar em busca de um lugar mais quieto.

A casa era grande. Tinham tantas escadas que Violet se perdeu ainda estando no primeiro andar. Teve que desviar pelo menos umas cinco vezes para não esbarrar em ninguém, principalmente em um dos vários casais que encontrou em cada lugar. Depois de alguns minutos rodando pela casa, encontrou Casey na cozinha conversando com um pequeno grupo.

— Ei, achei você. – Disse ela ao ver Violet se aproximar. – Deixe-me apresentar. Esses são Sidney Presscot, Tatum Riley e Steve Orth.

— Oi. – Violet disse timidamente. Não sabia se deveria dizer alguma coisa aos três, não sabia nada sobre eles. Ela preferiu continuar quieta. Por sorte, Casey sempre tinha um assunto novo em mente.

Sidney e ela eram colegas de classe em Inglês, então os três começaram a falar mal de alguns de seus professores. Casey ofereceu um copo de bebida a Violet. Ela aceitou e deu um gole pequeno rezando para que a bebida fizesse aquele clima desconfortável sumir.

— Como está a temporada de futebol, Steve? – Perguntou Casey.

E, por falar em desconfortável, Casey começara a flertar com Steve. Violet não sabia se ria ou se bebia para não rir, mas ver o jeito como Casey agia com o atleta era muito engraçado. Casey dava longas pausas olhando para ele e então desviava o olhar charmosamente e sorria. Isso tudo num minúsculo espaço de tempo. Sidney e Tatum logo foram a procura de mais bebida e deixaram os três ali.

— Bem. O treinador vai me colocar como capitão até o final desse mês!

— Isso é incrível! Meus parabéns! – Disse o abraçando.

Violet olhou para Casey com malícia, mas a amiga não retribuiu do mesmo jeito. Ela estranhou ao ver o olhar arregalado de Casey e olhou para trás procurando o que ela estava vendo. Stu ainda não tinha visto os dois se abraçando ali e estava dançando uma música qualquer muito alta.

— Distraia ele. – Casey sibilou.

Violet revirou os olhos. Ali estava o verdadeiro motivo para ela a convidar para aquela festa. Ela obedeceu saindo de perto dos dois para não mandar Casey à merda e foi até Stu.

— A bebida acabou. Onde tem mais? – Violet perguntou tendo que inclinar a cabeça para conseguir ver o rosto de Stu. Só naquele momento tinha percebido como ele era alto!

— Claro que não acabou, bobi... – Stu a olhou. – Você é a amiga da Casey!

— Sim?

— Onde ela está? Ela precisa de mais bebida? – Stu perguntava tudo isso muito rápido e Violet não entendia quase nada.

— Eu não sei onde ela está. – Violet respondeu. – Na verdade, eu estou indo embora porque acho que ela saiu da festa há alguns minutos.

Stu estava com os lábios entreabertos como se seu coração tivesse sido partido. Violet teve pena, mas era péssima em consolar pessoas, então deu apenas alguns tapinhas nas costas dele e se dirigiu a porta.

Esperava que Casey tivesse se escondido bem porque não iria passar a noite inteira ouvindo um Stu bêbado chorar por ela.

***

Ela não foi embora realmente, mas aquela era sua vontade desde o início da noite.

O único lugar calmo daquela casa enorme era o jardim de trás. A maioria das pessoas ou estava dentro da casa fazendo drinking games ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa do lado da frente. Stu tinha liberado alguns dos quartos para os casais, então ela também não ousava chegar perto.

Violet encostou-se em uma parte da casa e tirou seu maço de seu bolso. Não estava acostumada a ter que interagir com tantas pessoas, nem mesmo na escola. Sentia que sua energia era sugada a cada momento que ficava por lá. Colocou um cigarros entre seus lábios, acendeu com um fósforo que também estava em seu bolso e tragou.

A casa de Stu era grande e realmente muito bonita. Além disso, era localizada em um local aberto, sem nenhum prédio por perto para atrapalhar a vista. Violet ficou olhando para o céu enquanto tragava seu cigarro. Era uma noite bonita, a lua brilhava ao lado de várias pequenas estrelas e, com sorte, sem nenhuma nuvem para cobri-las.

Ouviu o solo de guitarra de _Don’_ _t fear the reaper_ do _Blue Oyster Cult_ começar a tocar. Violet fechou os olhos por um momento apreciando tanto os instrumentos quanto a voz do vocalista. Amava aquela música. A bebida tinha leve efeito em seu corpo de modo que a música parecia a embalar em uma espiral lenta.

Foi só quando abriu os olhos que percebeu a presença de alguém a observando. O rapaz estava sentado no degraus em frente à porta, apoiava seu braço em um joelho enquanto deixava a outra perna deitada. Estava com uma camisa flanela xadrez vermelha por baixo de uma jaqueta jeans escura e usava um coturno preto. O estilo dele a lembrava John Bender de _Clube dos Cinco_.

Assim que os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, ele sorriu abertamente para Violet.

Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente – sem graça pela situação – e continuou a fumar.

Ouviu-o rir baixinho e viu o rapaz se levantar – indo na direção dela. Ele tinha as duas mãos em seus bolsos, como se estivesse tímido, mas Violet percebeu na postura confiante e no olhar dele que ele não era nada disso.

— Acho que você é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo acender um cigarro com fósforo. – O rapaz disse encostando-se na parede numa distância que Violet considerou segura. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, não sabendo se deveria ser grossa para qualquer comentário idiota futuro dele ou se fugia dali. Optou, então, por apenas tragar o cigarro mais uma vez e dar de ombros.

O rapaz, percebendo o desconforto dela, disse:

— Me desculpe por esse momento constrangedor, eu tava tomando coragem pra te pedir um cigarro. – Sorriu. Violet puxou o maço de seu bolso e entregou um para ele, que agradeceu.

— Você costuma encarar as pessoas pra pedir cigarro? – Perguntou ela com leve humor em sua voz.

— Quase sempre. 

— Cuidado para não ser confundido com algum tipo de stalker ou serial killer. – Disse ela tragando mais uma vez com uma expressão zombeteira em seu rosto e então percebeu um brilho peculiar no olhar dele.

— Se eu fosse, você iria saber. – Respondeu ainda com um sorriso. – Qual é o seu nome?

— Violet Harmon. E você?

— Billy Loomis. – Disse sentando-se na grama. – Mas me conte, Violet. O que está fazendo sozinha numa festa dessas?

— Eu não estava sozinha. – Respondeu. – Vim com uma amiga, mas...

— Ela te abandonou?

Violet comprimiu os lábios.

— Digamos que jogadores de futebol são mais interessantes que manter uma amizade. – Considerou Violet e Billy deu risada. – Mas você também está sozinho. Qual é o seu motivo?

Billy olhou para ela arqueando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo em seguida.

— E precisa de um motivo para querer se afastar de tanta gente? – Disse ele. Violet arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu também. Aquela resposta dele se encaixava muito com o que ela pensava, tanto que sua maior vontade era ter ido embora no segundo em que pisou naquela festa. – Stu, o dono da casa, é meu melhor amigo. Ele ama festas e ser o centro das atenções. Sempre me chama para vir e como nunca tenho nada para fazer, venho.

— Isso é um pouco triste. – Disse ela sentando-se no chão ao lado dele. – Já tentou ler um livro?

— Tipo qual?

— Eu não sei. Qual gênero você costuma gostar?

— Acho que suspense. – Billy ajeitou uma franja de sua testa. Olhou para ela pensando em algo e então disse: - Talvez, um pouco de terror.

— Sério? – Tragou mais uma vez franzindo a testa. – Com essas porcarias que tem no cinema?

— Os filmes de agora podem ser uma porcaria, mas os antigos... – Billy sorriu e suspirou. – Os antigos eram verdadeiras obras de arte.

— Obras de arte. – Repetiu ela. – Acho que nunca vi filme de terror dessa maneira.

— Já assistiu _Psicose_? – Perguntou ele e Violet fez que não com a cabeça. Billy semicerrou os olhos e então riu. – Psicose é um clássico.

— É um clássico só pela cena da mulher sendo esfaqueada durante o banho com aquela musiquinha de suspense. – Violet disse.

— Pode até ser, mas o filme é muito mais que aquela cena. – Rebateu ele. – Tanto que todos acham que a mulher que morre nessa cena é a principal, quando, na verdade, ela só aparece no começo e o personagem principal é o assassino dela.

— Afinal, quem é o assassino dela?

Billy virou-se para ela.

— Não vou te dizer.

Violet riu.

— Por que?

— Porque você precisa assistir ele inteiro.

— Hmmm, ok. – Respondeu ela. – O que mais você considera uma obra de arte?

Billy olhou para ela e sorriu com os lábios.

— Estou olhando para uma agora mesmo. – Respondeu e tragou o cigarro. Violet arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e riu. – Mas além de Psicose, acho que Halloween. Michael Myers é um vilão muito interessante.

— Interessante por que mata todo mundo sem remorso? – Perguntou ela ainda com o tom brincalhão em sua voz. – Não é preciso ir muito longe pra ver isso.

— Interessante pelo estilo. O visual, o modo como ataca as vítimas, quer dizer, ele se tornou uma espécie de ícone ou referência para os outros filmes de terror que vieram depois. – Explicou ele. – Aliás, meu sobrenome é igualzinho ao do Dr. Sam.

— Loomis, não é? Isso é bom. Pelo menos já sei que não preciso me preocupar em ser morta por você. – Os dois riram.

Ficaram a admirar o céu por um instante. Violet vez ou outra olhava para Billy e então até pensava que ter ido a aquela festa não teria sido tão ruim. No entanto, ainda se sentia magoada com o Casey havia feito lá dentro.

O som característico da guitarra em “ _About a girl_ ” começou a tocar. Billy suspirou com um fundo de tristeza e Violet logo entendera o porquê.

— Vou matar Stu. – Murmurou ele.

— Já faz uma semana que ele se foi. Isso é uma merda.

— É. – Billy olhou para o céu. – Onde quer que estiver, espero que você esteja bem, Kurt.

A porta da casa se abriu revelando Sidney e Tatum saindo apressadas de lá. Tatum parecia irritada, como se não quisesse conversar com ninguém mais. Sidney, porém, ainda tentava lhe dizer alguma coisa.

— Talvez eles só sejam amigos.

— Amigos não se beijam, Sidney!

Quando estavam passando por Violet e Billy, Sidney percebeu a presença dos dois e despediu-se com um aceno com a mão. O olhar dela ficou um pouco mais em Billy do que o normal, mas logo seguiu Tatum para fora da área da casa.

— Sidney Presscot. – Violet disse. – Caso tenha interesse.

Billy riu.

— Nela eu não sei, mas quem sabe em outra pessoa.

Violet revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

— Você me parece ser daquelas que fica direto em lojas de discos.

— Ninguém mais compra vinil, Loomis. – Disse ela. – Mas eu ainda gosto de comprar quando tenho dinheiro.

— Acertei, então. O que você costuma ouvir?

— The Smiths. – Respondeu ela. – “Cemetry gates” é uma das minhas músicas favoritas.

— Essa eu nunca ouvi. – Comentou ele. Violet arregalou levemente os olhos e ele riu. – O que foi? Cemetry gates é sua “obra de arte”?

— The Queen is Dead é minha obra de arte. – Ao perceber a expressão confusa no rosto dele, disse: - É o nome de um dos álbuns deles.

— Morrissey é um pouco babaca, não? – Billy disse e Violet riu.

— Só porque ele tem coragem de falar o que pensa?

— Não, é porque ele é realmente babaca mesmo. – Respondeu ele e os dois caíram na gargalhada. Após alguns segundos rindo, Violet notou que Billy olhava para os lábios dela com um sorriso. Quando ele ia se aproximar, um estrondo pode ser ouvido da porta da frente.

— Violet! – Casey gritou. – Vamos embora, agora!

Violet não acreditava no que estava vendo. Não era possível que Casey pudesse ser mais egoísta ainda naquela noite. Violet levantou-se bufando.

— É sua amiga? – Billy perguntou.

— Depois dessa noite, não mais. – Violet respondeu colocando seu casaco. Billy levantou-se também e ela, por um segundo, esqueceu que estava brava. – Bom, estou vendo que vou precisar te doutrinar em The Smiths.

— E eu te doutrinar em filmes de terror. – Rebateu ele. Violet sorriu. – Caso você queira saber mais sobre...

— Eu quero. – Respondeu ela. – Você disse que Stu é seu melhor amigo, não é? – Billy acenou com a cabeça. – Por que nunca te vi com ele?

— Fico mais na biblioteca. Aliás, me procura por lá qualquer dia desses. – Os dois sorriram.

— VIOLET! – Casey gritou mais uma vez.

“Merda” Violet pensou.

— Tchau, Loomis.

— Tchau, Violet. – Disse ele aproveitando a deixa para beijar-lhe a bochecha. Violet sentiu seu rosto esquentar e se repreendeu mentalmente por estar deixando aquilo acontecer — apesar de ter gostado. Foi andando até Casey com um leve sorriso no rosto.

— Eu te procurei a festa inteira! – Casey disse de braços cruzados.

— Uau, realmente deve ter sido uma festa horrível! – Ironizou Violet. – Afinal, por que ainda está aqui? Steve não ia te levar para casa?

Casey olhou para o teto numa expressão de tédio.

— Steve não está mais aqui, ele precisou ir embora. – Contou ela. Violet sorriu de orelha a orelha com aquela informação. – E eu beijei Stu.

— Eu não poderia imaginar castigo melhor para você, Casey. – Disse ela com um leve tom de seriedade na fala. O modo cínico de Casey olhar para ela fez com que Violet continuasse. – Você é muito egoísta. Além disso, Stu pode não ser o melhor dos partidos, mas ainda assim é uma pessoa. Você não pode usar ele desse jeito.

— Já acabou com o sermão?

— Não. – Violet cruzou os braços. – Ainda tem eu.

— O que tem você? Pelo que eu pude observar, você estava aproveitando melhor que eu.

— Eu vim até aqui por você! – Violet exclamou. – Você disse que íamos curtir a festa juntas! Mas parece que a minha fidelidade não vale nada comparada a popularidade do Steve, não é?

Casey se calou.

— Só vamos embora. – Violet disse. – Apesar de tudo, é bom que voltemos juntas por segurança.

— Obrigada, Vi. – Casey esboçou um sorriso.

— Mas depois de hoje, eu não quero mais que fale comigo. – Violet disse séria. – Essa é a última vez que eu deixo você me usar de capacho.

***

**18 de abril de 1994**

Violet caminhava pela primeira vez sozinha até a escola. Assim que entrou no corredor, pode ver Casey organizando algumas coisas em seu armário. A loira apenas desviou o olhar, pegando suas coisas e indo em direção a sua classe. Por mais que doesse em Violet, aquilo era melhor do que ser feita de idiota mais uma vez.

No fim do corredor, ela avistou Billy Loomis e um sorriso sincero acendeu em seu rosto. Violet foi até ele e o cumprimentou. Mais tarde naquele dia, Billy apresentou Stu a Violet de uma forma melhor e ali começava as novas amizades de Violet naquele ano. 

**“A dreaded sunny day  
So I meet you at the cemetry gates**

**…  
Where are they now?   
With loves, and hates   
And passions just like mine   
They were born   
And then they lived   
And then they died” **


	3. How soon is now?

**Cemetry Gates**

**Capítulo dois - “How soon is now?”**

**Junho de 1994 // Woodsboro**

**- _He is coming to your little town_ **\- a voz do Dr. Loomis ecoava pela sala da televisão pequena enquanto Billy, Stu e Violet estavam jogados cada um em um canto do sofá, com uma caixa de pizza em cima da mesa de centro, latinhas de refrigerante e algumas garrafinhas de cerveja, sendo que as últimas estavam concentradas em volta de um Stu completamente bêbado. 

O garoto mais alto tinha chamado Billy e Violet para assistirem filmes de terror em sua casa para esquecer o fato de que Casey tinha o rejeitado mais cedo na escola. No começo da amizade de Billy e Violet, ela nunca pensaria que chegaria naquele cenário - muito menos de se tornar uma das melhores amigas de Stu. Mas, depois de muito saírem e irem uns nas casas dos outros, eles não se desgrudavam mais. Apesar do jeito festeiro de Stu, ele já não mais dava festas toda hora porque sabia o quão Violet ficava desconfortável. Então, os três faziam mini-festas onde só eles participavam. Estas incluíam sempre as mesmas coisas: pizza, bebedeira, música alta e filmes de terror.

Naquela sexta, era a vez de Billy escolher o filme e nenhum dos outros dois se surpreendeu quando ele trouxe Halloween, o qual ele tinha comprado uma cópia da locadora de tanto alugar. E estava tudo indo muito bem até que o álcool começasse a afetar Stu.

\- Eu quero a Casey de volta! - Stu exclamou do nada, fazendo Billy e Violet pularem de susto no sofá. Ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçava um travesseiro. - A gente só ficou uma vez! Como eu poderia mostrar pra ela tudo o que eu sou com um único beijo?

\- Supera, Stu. Ela já tá em outra. - Billy disse dando dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo e mais um gole de sua cerveja. Ele havia se levantado para pegar mais cerveja na geladeira da cozinha. Violet precisou segurar o riso ao ver a careta formada no rosto de Stu. Era trágico e ela não queria ver seu amigo daquele jeito, mas as expressões de Stu eram muito engraçadas

\- Nossa, Billy. Muito obrigado! - Stu fungou e algumas lágrimas voltaram a rolar em seu rosto. - Eu não entendo como isso aconteceu. Violet! 

\- O quê? - Perguntou ela com os olhos arregalados. Stu parecia sempre muito emocionado com qualquer coisa quando bebia.

\- Eu sou bonito, não sou? - Perguntou. Violet abriu a boca para responder, olhou para um Stu esperançoso pela resposta e então foi para Billy que segurava a risada enquanto terminava a cerveja. 

\- Hmm claro que é. - Respondeu então com leve receio de onde aquela conversa poderia dar. Billy apoiou-se no sofá ao lado de Violet e semicerrou os olhos. Estava curioso.

\- Você ficaria comigo? - Stu perguntou surpreso e Billy começou a rir.

\- Espera, o quê? Não, Stu! 

\- Não, não. Calma, não to dando em cima de você. Eu juro! Tô só perguntando assim: se o Billy não existisse, você ficaria comigo? 

Billy engasgou com o gole da cerveja e Violet franziu a testa, um pouco confusa e envergonhada. Agradeceu por Billy estar ao seu lado e não na sua frente porque ela podia sentir suas bochechas queimando. 

\- Não entendi o contexto muito bem, mas continuo dizendo que não. - Respondeu ela. Stu murchou. - Te vejo como um amigo, Stu. 

\- Ahhhh, eu não quero ser amigo da Casey! - Exclamou ele. Violet pensou que ele parecia uma criança mimada quando os pais se recusavam a comprar um brinquedo e riu com esse pensamento.

\- Quanto você bebeu hoje, Stu? - Billy perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

\- Aquilo ali. - Stu apontou para um monte de garrafinhas de cerveja que estavam em cima da mesa. - E aquelas outras... Não sei direito.

\- Puta merda. - Violet exclamou rindo. 

\- Eu quero a Casey. - Stu encostou a cabeça no ombro de Billy, que revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que dava alguns tapinhas no ombro do amigo. - Eu odeio ela! 

\- Então se livre dela! - Billy exclamou.

Stu e Violet olharam para ele como se tivessem vários pontos de interrogação em seus rostos. Billy revirou os olhos.

\- Por que não pega outra garota da escola? 

\- Isso seria uma boa ideia. - Violet disse e então uma coisa surgiu em sua cabeça. - Stu, o que você acha da Tatum? 

\- Quem?

\- Tatum Riley. Ela estava naquela sua festa, era uma loirinha de cabelo curto e...

\- Tem certeza que não era a Casey?

Violet revirou os olhos e Billy riu fraco. Adorava quando as personalidades de Violet e Stu entravam em conflito, mostrava o quanto os dois eram opostos. Era hilário.

\- Não. Não era a Casey. A Tatum saiu mais cedo daquela festa que você deu há alguns meses atrás, lembra? Ela é amiga da Sidney Prescott. 

\- Ah sim. Acho que eu lembro. - Stu disse olhando para uns fiapos soltos da almofada. - Na verdade, lembro só da Sid. 

\- Bom, a Tatum é bem gatinha até. - Disse Violet com um leve sorriso malicioso no rosto observando Stu se virar para ela. - E, pela minha intuição, talvez ela tenha uma leve queda por você.

Stu olhou para Violet e depois para Billy para então voltar a chorar de novo.

\- Mas ela não é a Casey! 

\- Foda-se a Casey, porra! - Billy disse impaciente. - Ela tá namorando aquele merda do Steve. O que você vai fazer? 

\- Por que você é tão mau comigo?!

Stu começou a chorar mais e saiu correndo para qualquer canto da casa. Violet olhava para Billy chocada enquanto se decidia se ia atrás de Stu ou brigava com o garoto agora a sua frente. 

\- Relaxa, ele vai ficar bem. - Loomis assegurou colocando a garrafa de cerveja em cima da mesa. - Acredite em mim: ele vai chorar, chorar e chorar até lembrar da auto-estima dele e, provavelmente, chamar a Tatum pra sair. 

Violet considerou por um momento. Realmente, Billy conhecia Stu bem melhor do que ela, afinal eram amigos desde infância. Sem falar que uma rejeição não era realmente tanta coisa. Stu, apesar de atrapalhado e levemente irritante, era muito engraçado e até mesmo fofo quando queria (ênfase no quando queria, pensou Violet). Certeza que iria encontrar alguém. 

Ela voltou a se afundar no sofá ainda bebericando um pouco da sua Coca e assistindo ao filme. Billy fazia o mesmo, mas vez ou outra a observava com atenção. Sua cabeça martelava o que Stu tinha dito mais cedo. "Se o Billy não existisse…"

Billy precisou manter seu autocontrole para não agredir o amigo ali mesmo. Pessoas bêbadas eram realmente uma merda, pensou Loomis. Mas o fato era que Stu bêbado era uma merda porque ele começava a falar, falar e falar sem parar mais. Stu era quase uma criança de seis anos de idade. E se tinha algo que seu melhor amigo tinha notado era que Billy tinha muito interesse em Violet. Desde a festa em que se conheceram, ele se manteve de olho nela. Teria continuado investindo na ideia, mas, na época em que começaram a amizade, Violet ainda estava chateada com a briga com Casey. Ela era uma pessoa muito fechada, além disso. Por isso, Billy tentou encaixá-la em sua vida, apresentando Stu e rezando para que a amizade desse certo.

E, para a surpresa dele, dera muito certo. Tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes eles reproduziram aquele mesmo tipo de encontro. Stu sempre providenciava as bebidas; Violet, os cigarros e a música, e Billy, obviamente, os filmes de terror. O valor da pizza era sempre rachado entre os três. 

Conforme tinha dito naquela festa, Billy doutrinava Violet com os filmes de terror junto com Stu, explicando o porquê daqueles filmes serem importantes para o futuro dos filmes de terror, além de suas características únicas que os tornavam incríveis. E Violet sempre trazia um vinil diferente do The Smiths para que eles pudessem escutar. Apesar de Loomis ter sido absorvido pela era grunge dos anos 90, ele pôde reconhecer que a banda tão adorada por ela era muito boa. Mas continuava firme em dizer que Morrissey era um completo babaca.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir Violet dizer:

\- Se não fôssemos amigos, iria achar que eu sou sua próxima vítima, Loomis. 

Billy riu sedutor desviando o olhar para a televisão. Ele amava quando ela o comparava com os seus personagens preferidos de filme de terror. 

\- Jamais. - Respondeu ele dando um longo suspiro. 

Assistiram o filme até o final e foram checar Stu. Ele estava jogado em sua cama ao lado de seu gato de pêlos ruivos chamado Freddy em homenagem, claro, a Freddy Krueger. Os dois se entreolharam e riram. Depois que Violet o cobriu com um cobertor azul escuro, Billy apagou as luzes e fechou a porta.

Os dois voltaram para sala meio em silêncio até Violet dizer:

\- Ok, precisamos decidir qual o próximo filme. Quais você trouxe mesmo? 

\- Halloween, Hora do Pesadelo, Sexta-feira 13, It...

\- Esse não. - Violet olhou para ele se referindo a It. - Estou lendo o livro ainda, não quero saber o que acontece no final. 

\- Ah, ok. E trouxe Psicose também. - Disse ele e Violet estranhou ao não ouvir animação em sua voz. Psicose era um dos filmes favoritos dele, fizera com que ela assistisse milhares de vezes apenas para apreciar cada detalhe das cenas. 

Violet levantou-se do chão e se encostou no sofá cruzando os braços. Loomis achou graça daquela pose e a imitou com certo exagero quando franziu a testa ao que fez Violet revirar os olhos. Ela sempre revirava os olhos para qualquer coisa que ele fazia. 

\- O que aconteceu, Loomis? - Perguntou ela, séria.

\- Nada. - Riu ele. - Você não quer assistir It, sendo que o Pennywise é…

\- Sério. O que aconteceu? - Repetiu ela. 

Billy desviou o olhar e deu de ombros.

\- Aqueles problemas com a minha mãe de novo, você sabe. - Respondeu ele. Violet torceu o nariz. Ela sabia mesmo e até entendeu o porquê dele não se animar ao ver Psicose. Já fazia algum tempo que Billy andava estressado por causa das inúmeras brigas dentro de casa. Talvez até mesmo de antes de eles se conhecerem. A maioria delas era protagonizada por seus pais, mas as que mais o incomodavam era a implicância da mãe dele com ele. 

Violet chegou a presenciar como a mãe poderia ser manipuladora e abusiva com Billy. Estavam assistindo Psicose - justamente Psicose - quando a Sr. Loomis o chamou num canto para conversar. O que era pra ser uma conversa calma e tranquila, tornou-se um caos total. Parecia que ela descontava todas as coisas ruins de seu casamento em cima de Loomis. Violet pensou em sair de fininho enquanto ouvia a discussão, porém no segundo seguinte Billy pegou sua jaqueta falando para os dois darem uma volta e que ele a deixaria em casa.

Durante o caminho, conversaram sobre tudo, exceto sobre a discussão. Violet sabia que aquele não era o momento certo para falarem sobre aquilo. Olhando para ele agora, perguntava-se em meio um pensamento ou outro se ele gostaria de falar sobre. 

\- Meu pai é meio babaca. - Disse ele depois de um tempo em silêncio - Acho que é normal ela surtar desse jeito, ele realmente não facilita as coisas...

\- Não é sua culpa, Billy. - Violet disse. Pegou a mão dele num ato quase que automático e ele ficou olhando para aquele gesto com um leve sorriso nos lábios. - Você não precisa aguentar essas coisas. 

\- Relaxa, Vi. - Billy tentou a tranquilizar com um leve carinho no rosto. Ele também fingiu não perceber o tremor dela com aquele gesto, mas sua cabeça logo se acendeu pensando "eu a fiz tremer" e gostou daquilo. Violet olhou para e se desvencilhou lentamente - Bom, então se não for It, então quer qual? 

\- Acho que Hora do Pesadelo - respondeu ela se dirigindo até o sofá novamente - faz tempo que a gente não assiste, não é? 

\- Verdade. 

\- Se bem que…

\- O que foi?

\- Deveríamos acordar o Stu? - Perguntou ela. - Ele também gosta do filme.

\- Ele vai matar a gente se acordarmos ele, isso eu te garanto. - Billy respondeu com humor em sua voz. 

\- Stu? Ele não conseguiria nem matar uma mosca. Já olhou para ele? Ele é fofinho demais pra fazer qualquer coisa.

\- Você o subestima demais. - Billy disse e os dois caíram na gargalhada. - Mas sério: se isso fosse um filme de terror, o Stu seria o assassino com certeza.

\- Por quê? Por ele ser o menos óbvio? 

\- Exatamente. - Billy sorriu. 

\- Sendo assim, você seria o mais óbvio a ser. 

\- Eu sei que isso provavelmente deveria me ofender, mas estou lisonjeado. Por quê? - Disse virando seu corpo para olhar melhor para Violet e apoiando sua cabeça em uma das mãos. 

\- Bom, no mundo real, iriam buscar justamente o mais provável porque iria seguir as ordens naturais. E todo mundo suspeitaria de você porque é você é todo calado, meio gótico e que tem cara de assassino.

Os dois riem de novo.

\- Eu não sou gótico. - Rebate ele. 

\- Ok, gótico talvez não. Mas, sei lá, você está sempre com jaqueta de couro ou jeans, coturno, blusa preta… Você parece o John Bender do Clube dos Cinco. - Violet respondeu. Seu comentário não poderia ser mais verdadeiro porque ele mesmo estava usando uma blusa preta com uma jaqueta jeans e o coturno.

\- Você tá dizendo que eu pareço um bad boy? - Perguntou ele fazendo uma imitação do que seria uma cara sexy e Violet volta a cair na gargalhada.

\- Exato! Isso mesmo. - Disse ela entre uma risada ou outra. 

\- Ok, faz sentido. - Concordou ele com uma cara pensativa. - Então, quer dizer, que na vida real eu precisaria mudar totalmente meu estilo para poder sair impune de um assassinato?

Violet fez uma careta como se não estivesse entendendo, mas achava muito engraçado.

\- Acho que sim. Sei lá, acho que se você começasse a usar roupas mais claras, talvez até aquelas camisas polos, sabe? - Disse ela e Billy fez uma careta. - Também não consigo te imaginar sem coturno, mas é… Acho que assim você sairia impune. E, claro, não sendo burro.

\- Óbvio. Teria que ser um plano muito bem elaborado, já que não tenho nenhuma vantagem sobrenatural que nem o Freddy Krueger. 

\- Sim. - Respondeu ela. - Bom, caso for matar alguém, seja inteligente e tenha estilo assim como nos filmes. - Disse e foi a procura de um copo de água na cozinha. Billy a seguiu com o olhar. Resolveu se levantar e ir atrás dela. Enquanto dava um gole, ela percebeu o semblante estranho no rosto dele e então franziu a testa. - O que foi? 

\- O que seria estiloso para você? - Perguntou ele. Violet revirou os olhos ainda rindo. - Sério. O que te deixaria assustada?

\- Não sei. - Respondeu num tom humorado. - Não tenho medo de nada.

Passou por Billy o encarando com um sorriso e se dirigiu para sala mais uma vez. Violet foi até a televisão para trocar o filme. Lembrou-se então que tinha alugado Misery no caminho da casa de Stu e disse:

\- Que tal assistirmos Misery? Stu sempre fica falando coisas machistas quando assistimos, quero aproveitar que ele tá dormindo. - Disse ela procurando a fita em sua mochila. Estranhou ao não ouvir resposta. - Billy? 

Assim que se levantou e se virou, deu de cara com o rapaz. Ela deu um pulinho para trás e o empurrou de forma fraca por reflexo. Loomis manteve-se do mesmo jeito: compenetrado.

\- Não era você que não tinha medo de nada? - Perguntou ele. Sua voz estava mais baixa e ele tinha um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios. 

\- Idiota! - Exclamou ela tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto. Antes de voltar a olhar para Billy, seus olhos pararam em uma faca a qual ele segurava em suas mãos. Violet contraiu os ombros e intercalou o olhar assustado entre ele e a faca. Porém, ao ver o semblante brincalhão dele, ela deu risada. - É isso o que vai fazer, idiota? Me esfaquear? 

A risada dela preenchia o som da sala. Billy tentou se manter do mesmo jeito e não parecer tão decepcionado quando percebeu que não tinha a assustado tanto. 

\- Por que você tá rindo? - Perguntou ele.

\- Porque é você, Billy. - Respondeu ela fazendo ele baixar a faca. - Você não é assustador. 

Deu um tapinha no ombro dele ao mesmo tempo que se encostava na parede da sala procurando seu maço de cigarros e sua caixinha de fósforos dentro do bolso de sua camisa xadrez azul de flanela. Billy tinha tentado comprar um isqueiro para Violet, mas ela ainda assim gostava mais de acender com os fósforos.

\- E você não tem jeito de assassino. - Deu de ombros e acendeu o cigarro. Ele parou por um momento a observando tragar o cigarro e pensou nas palavras dela. 

Como num click, quase que inconsciente, caminhou lentamente até Violet, que, ao ver seu andar, já se preparava para rir de novo e até mesmo jogou o cigarro numa espécie de vasinho, o qual ela não sabia se era um lixo ou apenas um lugar para colocar os guardas-chuva.

No entanto, na medida que ele foi se aproximando, Violet o percebeu o quanto a distância entre os dois ia diminuindo cada vez mais e mais e aquilo a deixou desconfortável. Era como se algo falasse com ela ao olhar para ele. Esse desconforto já vinha ocorrendo há algum tempo, toda vez que se tocavam de forma não proposital, quando havia uma troca de olhares inusitadas… Tudo aquilo a deixava desorientada. 

Ela ficou séria e ele meio que gostou disso. 

\- O que foi, Violet? - Perguntou ele bem perto. Ela poderia sentir a respiração dele se misturar com a dela. - Ficou tão séria de repente…

\- Está tentando me assustar? - Rebateu ela. Billy sorriu com os lábios, passando a faca levemente pelo rosto dela sem quebrar a troca de olhares que ocorria naquele momento. Exceto vez ou outra quando ele encarava diretamente os lábios dela.

\- Depende, está funcionando? - Perguntou ele ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Violet revirou os olhos. Fingiu rir da situação e baixou o olhar. Ia até mesmo comentar o quão imbecil ele era por estar fazendo todo aquele teatrinho para a assustar, mas - assim que baixou o olhar - pôde sentir a lâmina fria da faca encostar na ponta de seu queixo levantando seu rosto delicadamente para olhar para ele de novo.

Por um momento, sentiu o mundo parar diante deles. Seu cérebro teve dificuldade em discernir o que exatamente aquele gesto significava. Aquela não fora a primeira vez que Billy Loomis tinha sido bizarro daquele jeito com ela. Mas tinha sido a primeira vez em que a parcial loucura dele foi capaz de entrar em seu íntimo. Era como se ela soubesse e visse os avisos, mas o olhar escurecido dele os camuflava. E Violet gostou disso. 

A respiração dela ficou cada vez mais falha e os olhos dela foram inevitavelmente aos lábios dele. Seu coração batia rápido e todo o seu corpo queimava em contraste a frieza da faca. Assim que o olhar dos dois se encontraram novamente, Billy soltou a faca, que caiu entre os dois quicando duas vezes, e puxou Violet pela nuca, pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu e a beijando. As mãos dele foram ao rosto dela que correspondia ao beijo de forma quase urgente, como se fosse o acúmulo de vários anos de tensão sexual entre os dois. 

Billy vez ou outra mordia e sugava os lábios dela fazendo com que o corpo de Violet tremesse e se arrepiasse de forma tão intensa que ela poderia jurar que iria cair se ele não a segurasse. 

Quando o ar lhes faltou, os dois se olharam ainda sem entender plenamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Os lábios dela estavam completamente vermelhos e ela sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar novamente, porém, um barulho vindo da escada fez com que os dois se separassem e logo Stu estava junto a eles na sala esfregando os olhos carregados de sono. Olhou para os dois e perguntou:

\- Vocês não vão mais ver o filme? - Perguntou ele. Quando olhou para a caixinha do filme de Misery, fez uma careta de dor. - Ah, não. Esse filme de novo não. Já disse que é impossível uma mulher ser assassina. 

\- E eu já disse que você é um idiota. - Violet disse se recompondo. Billy riu. - Esse filme é incrível e tem inúmeras serial killers mulheres para provar que você está errado.

\- Ah, não. Você vai começar de novo a falar daquelas mulheres doidas? - Stu perguntou colocando as duas mãos em sua cabeça, puxando os olhos como se estivesse muito entediado.

\- Vamos logo ver o filme. - Billy disse e se jogou no sofá encarando Violet com um olhar que só ela entendeu. Sorriu para ele e logo estava ao seu lado. - Coloca Hora do Pesadelo então e para de encher o saco.

\- Vocês são muito maus comigo. Essa casa é minha! - Reclamou ele, mas fez o que Billy pediu, apagando a luz em seguida. 

Billy e Violet ficaram de mãos dadas durante o filme, certificando sempre para que Stu não visse e tirasse sarro depois. No meio do filme, no entanto, o garoto mais alto para Violet e disse:

\- Ei.

\- O quê?

\- Você tem o número da Tatum? 

_**"You shut your mouth** _

_**How can you say** _

_**I go about things the wrong way?** _

_**I am human and I need to be loved** _

_**Just like everybody else does"** _


	4. There is a Light that never goes out

**Cemetry Gates**

**Capítulo três**

**"There is a light that never goes out"**

**Agosto de 1994 // Woodsboro**

**A cabeça de Violet doía**. As enxaquecas eram bem comuns ao se tratar da Harmon, mas ela sabia que eram bem mais recorrentes quando ela se estressava com algo e naquele dia não era diferente. Após ter saído andando à caminho da escola, deixando seus pais fingindo que o casamento deles ainda existia, Violet colocou sua fita cassete no aparelho e logo o som do baixo de Andy Rourke começou a tocar, levando os pensamentos da garota a qualquer lugar que não fosse ali. 

E o trajeto até a escola não poderia ser melhor.

Assim que chegou ao pátio, encontrou Casey junto de vários membros do time de futebol e outras líderes de torcida. O braço de Steve estava ao seu redor e ela tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto. Parecia um casal saído daquelas comédias românticas bobinhas. Os olhares das suas se cruzaram e, por um momento, Violet até mesmo pensou em acenar, mas desistiu ao ver a garota desviando o olhar e rindo mais ainda com os outros.

Não era como se Violet se importasse mais. Mesmo assim, era estranhamente doloroso ver a antiga melhor amiga rindo daquele jeito sem que fosse com ela, sendo que as duas costumavam passar tardes inteiras conversando e rindo daquele mesmo jeito. Violet amava sua amizade com Billy e Stu, mas não sabia se eles teriam bons conselhos para ajudá-la a lidar com seus pais assim como Casey tinha quando ela desabafava.

De qualquer forma, Violet apenas aumentou o volume e entrou na sala de aula, onde encontrou Stu no meio de uma conversa animada com Tatum e Sidney. 

Pelo menos alguém ainda a ouvia. 

Cumprimentou Stu com um aceno de cabeça e foi logo se sentar. Surpreendeu-se ao não encontrar Billy. Ele dificilmente faltava nas aulas de biologia, dizia que era sua matéria favorita - algo que Violet e nem Stu conseguiam entender direito. Ela não curtia estudar organelas, reprodução e sistemas corporais. Suas habilidades sempre pendiam para a literatura e a escrita. Até matemática parecia mais interessante que Biologia.

Mas ela gostava de pássaros.

Tudo o que era relacionado à pássaros, fosse a espécie quanto suas peculiaridades evolutivas, ela ouviria facilmente. 

Talvez fosse pela beleza deles ou aquele pensamento clichê de poder voar e ir para qualquer lugar, sem se preocupar com o que viria depois.

\- Oi, Vi-Vi - Stu cumprimentou-a, dando-lhe uma florzinha roxa e um sorriso enorme no rosto. 

\- Oi, Stu. Como vão as coisas com a Tatum?

\- Muito bem - respondeu ele e apenas pelo olhar levemente tarado ela soube que o "muito bem" dele significava. - Convidei ela para sair sábado.

\- Aonde vocês vão? 

\- Não sei ainda. Talvez no cinema mesmo. Onde foi que o Billy te levou no primeiro encontro? 

Violet riu com um tanto de vergonha. 

\- Você viu ele por aí? 

Stu fez uma careta e Violet franziu a testa, começando a se preocupar.

\- Biblioteca, não é?

Stu acenou com a cabeça e, antes que o sinal tocasse, Violet pegou suas coisas e foi em direção à biblioteca. 

Como de costume, não havia muitas pessoas lá. Apenas Laurie.

Laurie era uma senhora velhinha e bibliotecária da escola de Woodsboro, uma das únicas pessoas adultas que realmente gostava de Violet. O motivo ela não sabia; nem Violet gostava de si mesma. Mas era mútuo, porque ela também era uma das únicas adultas que Violet gostava.

E por ela gostar da garota nem se importou de vê-la num horário de aula. Inclusive até recomendou um livro que ela achava que iria gostar. 

The Stranger de Albert Camus.

Assim que pegou o livro sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Nunca soube ao certo o porquê. Agradeceu, porém, colocando seu nome no cadastro dos livros emprestados e voltando a procurar Loomis com os olhos. 

Não estava em nenhuma das mesas e nem mesmo nas salas pequenas de reunião que fediam a mofo. Quando ela estava prestes a verificar a sala das copiadoras, achou Billy sentado entre uma das últimas estantes, rodeado por livros sem ler nenhum deles. 

Estava com os joelhos dobrados e os coturnos pretos encostados no rodapé da estante a sua frente. Seu olhar parecia perfidamente hipnotizado por um vazio qualquer e aquilo preocupou demais Violet. 

Sentou-se ao lado dele, abrindo espaço entre os livros. Chegou a pegar uns três em seu colo, todos com capas pretas. Um era sobre anatomia humana e outro de Química, mas os olhos dela se prenderam a um com letras vermelhas escrito Helter Skelter. 

Seu corpo voltou a se arrepiar e quando olhou para Billy de volta ele já não mais estava com o olhar perdido, apenas com os olhos marejados e uma expressão em seu rosto digna de dar pena. Havia duas bolsas enormes e roxas debaixo de seus olhos. 

\- Oi.

\- Oi - a voz dela havia saído tremida, o que fez Violet pigarrear para se recompor. - O Stu disse que você tinha vindo pra cá. 

\- Ele é um fofoqueiro - murmurou Billy. Sua voz parecia cansada e embargada, como se estivesse bêbado ou algo assim, mas ele não fedia a álcool como quando eles davam as festinhas particulares na casa de Stu. 

\- Não queria que eu viesse? - Perguntou ela com um pouco de deboche e um sorriso sacana em seu rosto. Billy sorriu também, ainda que de forma triste. - Por que tá lendo essas coisas?

\- Me distrai - respondeu ele e Violet acenou lentamente com a cabeça. - Tem coisas interessantes nesse livro - disse apontando para Helter Skelter. - Quando a gente decidir fazer que nem o Michael Myers.

Violet não riu e ficou olhando para ele até que ele sorrisse de forma genuína para ela. Só então ela sorriu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante, apenas ouvindo o digitar de Laurie, computando os cadastros dos livros. 

\- Eu odeio o meu pai - Billy disse enfim. Violet olhou para ele não surpresa e apenas deu um longo suspiro.

\- Eu odeio os meus também.

Billy olhou para ela de volta e entrelaçou os dedos dois. Violet notou como os olhos dele pareciam tão focados nela, quase como se puxassem a sua atenção de uma forma violenta. Era estranho e um pouco assustador, mas ela não desviou os olhos por nenhum segundo.

\- Você promete não me deixar? - Perguntou ele. Violet era uma pessoa bastante racional, alguns diriam até que fria quando se relacionava aos outros. Ela diria que não teria como prometer aquilo, que nada no mundo poderia garantir que ela não o deixasse algum dia, que a vida real não funcionava daquela forma e que, cedo ou tarde, todos nós deixaríamos alguém para trás.

Mesmo assim, ela respondeu:

\- Eu prometo, Billy.

Billy sorriu e beijou os nós dos dedos dela. Violet permitiu-se sorrir também e logo os dois estavam rindo e conversando animadamente. 

Ela não sentiria aqueles arrepios estranhos de novo até que seus pais dissessem meses depois que ele se mudariam e, consequentemente, deixar Billy Loomis.

**"Take me out tonight**

**Because I want to see people**

**And I want to see life**

**Driving in your car**

**Oh, please don't drop me home**

**Because it's not my home, it's their home**

**And I'm welcome no more"**

**Author's Note:**

> Caso fique alguma dúvida: Violet se mudou para Murder House no meio de 1995. Esse capitulo se passa já na frente e os próximos serão apenas de flashbacks de como eles se conheceram.


End file.
